


Light My Wick

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Candles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q’s not complaining, not really. He’s just explaining it to R.





	Light My Wick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Prompt Table’s prompt Candles. Again, nothing but silly fluff. Enjoy. 🌞
> 
> Thanks to Ki for the beta, and Lin & others in Slack for helping with the title.

”Candles,” says R, her voice filled with hidden mirth.

Q sighs and rubs at his eyes lightly. He did not get a lot of sleep last night, that is for sure. And, as always, he can definitely blame it on James Bloody Bond. ”Yes, candles everywhere,” he reaffirms. ”It’s safe to say that we’re out of them, now.”

”And the cats?” R inquires, a touch of real concern in her voice. Q appreciates the sentiment, but she should know by now that James would never do anything that would have even the potential to harm them.

”Perfectly fine. They were safely upstairs behind a closed door the whole time.” 

”There’s that at least, then,” she says, and just like that, the amusement is back. Q can relate, now, but last night it certainly hadn’t been something he’d expected upon stepping into the flat after a long day at Six. Truth be told, the fact that it was their anniversary had completely slipped his mind once again, but luckily for him James had been prepared for it. 

And he did appreciate the bubble bath and the lovely dinner James had cooked for them. He had also really enjoyed the long evening spent in front of the lit fireplace, cuddling and kissing and more with his lover. 

The candles had, at least, all been unscented. Q’s not too fond of most of the available commercial scents, and James has been aware of that ever since that one time he’d tried to buy Q a new cologne. (They’d given it to Tanner, instead, who later reported that his wife was quite taken with it, so all’s well that ends well.) 

”It was a lovely evening,” he says sincerely. ”It’s just that I’m not sure what’s wrong with using the lamps.”

”What’s wrong with it is that they’re not very romantic,” says a voice from behind him, and before Q has time to react there are arms around his waist and a familiar body pressing against his back. ”Candles, then again, are.” 

Q squirms a bit out of deeply ingrained habit, and says, ”James! Not in front of R!” in a sort of resigned yet slightly hopeful way, but James only chuckles and places a string of gentle kisses against the side of his throat. 

”I don’t mind,” R says, her amusement more evident than ever. 

”See? She doesn’t mind,” James purrs against his skin, and Q shivers involuntarily.

”But I do!” he still manages to choke out. 

”All right, then, I shall leave you to it,” says R, taking pity on Q. ”Remember to lock the door if you plan on shagging at the office, though,” she reminds them (James in particular, shameless exhibitionist that he is) before she makes her way towards the half-opened door. ”I personally wouldn’t mind watching, but some of your minions are still awfully young and pure, and I wouldn’t want to be the one to shatter their innocence,” she adds from the door, low enough that not everyone can hear her words but loud enough for Q’s face to turn into a lovely shade of pink, before finally closing the door. 

”She’s almost as shameless as you are, and that’s saying something,” Q complains, though he sounds resigned rather than miffed.

James chuckles lowly at that. ”If you tell her that, she’ll just take it as a compliment.”

”Which is exactly why I won’t do that,” Q states. ”Now, 007, why are you here? I don’t remember there being a mission ready for you in the near future.”

James smiles and deftly turns Q around in his arms so that he can now look into his lover’s eyes. ”Oh, but there is.” 

Q raises his eyebrows. ”And what is that, if I may ask?” 

”This,” James says as he leans even closer to press his lips against Q’s. 

The kiss is sweet and gentle, and by the time James has him bent over his desk and is working on the buttons of his cardigan, Q has already forgotten all about R’s reminder. (Lucky for him, though, she had foreseen it and had, in fact, locked the door on her way out.)


End file.
